


Born Under a Bad Sign

by Katelyn_Watson_1991



Series: My Supernatural Life [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean - Freeform, Episode: s02e14 Born Under a Bad Sign, Sam - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katelyn_Watson_1991/pseuds/Katelyn_Watson_1991





	

Anthony and I had been together for almost 6 months. I was so in love with this man I couldn’t deny it. Ellen had called me out one night when we were in town. 

“Kelly, I haven’t seen you this happy in quite a long time.” 

“I know. I didn’t think I would ever be this happy after Dean.” 

“Sweetheart, Anthony is a good man.” 

I looked at Anthony who was playing pool with some hunters his back muscles showing through his black t-shirt. I smiled and sauntered over to the table handing Anthony a beer and kissing him. His free arm snaked around my middle pulling me to his body, he kissed my temple and I walked back to the bar. 

“I know, Ellen. I am a very lucky girl.” 

That was when Ellen’s phone rang. It was Dean. Sam had gone missing. He didn’t know where he was and he was asking if she had heard from Sam. She said no, she hadn't heard from him and not 15 minutes later I got a phone call, it was Dean. I looked at it in shock. I answered it and said, 

“Hi Dean, it’s nice to hear from you.” 

“Same, baby girl.” When I heard that my heart fluttered and my cheeks went red. I walked outside so that I could hear better. 

“What’s going on Dean?” 

“It’s Sammy, he’s missing. I was wondering if you had heard anything from him?” 

“Dean, I haven’t heard from him, but if I do I will call.” 

“Thank’s, sweetheart. After this is all over we should go get drinks or something I have missed hearing your voice.” 

“Sure, Dean; that would be nice,” I hung up the phone put my hands on my face and I walked back into the roadhouse. Anthony was talking to Ellen at the bar when I walked in. I kissed Anthony and said, “I need to talk to you about some family stuff,” I pulled Anthony outside. 

“Sammy is missing. I need to go to Bobby’s house to see if he has heard anything.” 

“Let me come with you. I know I can help.” 

“Anthony, you have a job coming up. Go and meet me at Bobby’s when it is over. I think it’s the best idea.” 

“Alright, if that’s what you want, sweetheart.” 

“It’s perfect because I need to take a break from hunting anyway. For about 9 months maybe longer.” 

He looked at me confused. “9 months? Why would you… Oh my God!!! Are you saying what I think you are saying.” 

“Yes, Anthony, I think I might be pregnant. I took a test today and it came back positive.” 

“Baby, I am so happy!” He picked me up and spun me around, kissing my face. I was smiling and giggling like I was a child. 

“You go, do what you need to do to help your family and tell them what's going on. Then we can figure out what we are going to do.” 

“I’m going to leave early tomorrow morning.” 

“That’s fine with me.” 

We walked into the roadhouse, Anthony’s arm was around my waist protectively. Then he yelled in his strong voice, “Everyone, I have to share the greatest news with all of you. The Love of my life, Kelly Singer, we are expecting our first little hunter next year!” 

Everyone in the roadhouse started cheering and getting excited. Ellen walked over to us and hugged me tightly, “I am so happy for you, my sweet girl.” She whispered into my ear. Ash walked over to me, “Kell, you were supposed to wait for me.” I laughed and hugged him. “I love you too, Ash.” Anthony was always near me keeping his eyes on me the whole time. I was tired and I asked Ellen, 

“Could I go to my old room, I am leaving early tomorrow for Bobby’s to tell him the news.” 

“Sure thing, Kelly.” 

“Goodnight, everyone! Thank you so much for all the love and support! Enjoy the rest of your night.” 

Anthony came up to me kissed me goodnight and I went to my old room and slept until 4:30 in the morning. I went to my car and headed to Bobby’s house. I had been driving most of the day it was almost 10:00 when I pulled into the salvage yard. I smiled when I saw a new dog laying on the hood of Bobby’s tow truck. He started barking when I pulled up.

“Hey, you dumb dog, shut up!” Bobby came out to see who was outside when he saw me he smiled and came to my side.

“Kelly, it's good to see you,” He pulled me into a hug and led me to the house. 

“Can I get you a beer or anything to drink?” 

“No thank you, Bobby, I can’t drink right now. Not for at least 9 months or so.” 

Bobby’s reaction was almost a good as Anthony’s he pulled me into his arms and hugged me.

”You are going to be a great mom, Kelly.” 

“Thank’s Bobby, that means a lot coming from you.” 

“Anthony is the dad, right?” 

“No Ash is the dad,” I said in the most sarcastic voice ever. “Of course it’s Anthony.” 

“I was just checking, have you heard from Sam? Dean is looking for him.” 

“I know Dean called me yesterday.” 

Two days passed and I cooked and cleaned for Bobby. I went to a doctor in town and they confirmed that I was pregnant. They said that I was about two months pregnant. I called Anthony to tell him that I went to the doctor and everything. I said that I would stay with Bobby and he can keep hunting I will try to work odd jobs and help out to get money and figure it out. He agreed and we said our goodbyes. That night there was a knock at the front door. I went to answer it. 

“Sammy, it's good to see you.” 

“Kelly.” 

“Bobby, Sam’s here,” I called through the house. 

“Sam.” 

“Hey, Bobby.” 

“It’s been a while, come on in.”

I went to the kitchen to get beers and a coke for myself. I remembered what Bobby had always taught me from the time I was little putting a little holy water into someone's drink to test if they were really themselves and that’s what I did. I also overheard the conversation that was going on in the other room. 

“So, what brings you?” 

“Working a job nearby, and I thought I’d stop in and say hey.” 

“Where’s Dean?” I asked as I walked into the room 

Sam gave a little laugh and said, “Holed up somewhere with a girl and a 12-pack.” 

“Oh yeah?” Bobby asked, “Is she pretty?” 

“You ask me, he’s in way over his head,” Sam said making full eye contact with me. I looked away not understanding my feelings because I really did love, Anthony. 

“Well, it’s good to see you,” I said handing him and Bobby the beers and I had the coke in my hand. 

“To John,” Bobby said tipping his beer to Sam’s and I did the same. 

“To Dad,” Sam said. 

We all took a sip of our drinks and I was eyeing Sam the whole time to see if the holy water would affect him and it did as soon as it passed his lips. Steam came out of his mouth and he lurched forward. He fell to the floor in pain. 

“What’d you do?” 

“Little holy water in the beer,” I said. “Sam never would have noticed.” 

“But, then, you’re not Sam, are you?” Bobby finished my thought. “Don’t try to con a con man.” 

Bobby punched Sam and we tied him to a chair and pulled him the Key of Solomon. I called Dean he said that he was on his way here. I told him everything that happened and that he was tied up at the moment. When Dean got here he gave me a hug and kissed the side of my head, 

“It’s good to see you, sweetheart.” 

“It’s good to see you, Dean.” 

We went to see Sam and to get him back to normal. Dean was standing in front of him and he smacked Sam across the face. 

“Hey!” 

Sam was awake now and he looked at all of us. He made eye contact with me and then I looked up to indicate that he was screwed. His eyes followed mine and saw that he was stuck in the Key of Solomon. 

“Dean. Back from the dead. Getting to be a regular thing for you, isn’t it? Like a cockroach.” His voice was cold it sounded like the last demon that I had sent back to hell and it made my skin crawl. 

“How about I smack that smartass right out of your mouth?” 

“Careful now. Wouldn’t want to bruise this fine packaging.” Sam said. 

“Oh, don’t worry. This isn’t gonna hurt Sam much.” he said, “You, on the other hand…” Dean threw a bucket of holy water on Sam. Sam yelled in pain. “Feel like talking now?!” 

“Sam’s still my meat puppet. I’ll make him bite off his tongue.” 

“No. You won’t be in him long enough. Kelly.” Dean said.

I started an exorcism. Sam’s body started to get uncomfortable and twitch. I could tell it was working. 

“See, Whatever bitch-boy master plan you demons are cooking up, You’re not getting Sam, you understand me? ‘Cause I’m gonna kill every one of you first.” Dean said to the demon that was inside of Sam. 

I was still working the exorcism, but the twitching seemed to stop as I was getting closer to the end. Sam started to laugh a horrible laugh that made me jump. I looked up at Bobby my eyes wide. 

“You really think that’s what this is about — The master plan? I don’t give a rat’s ass about the master plan.”

Dean looked at me and I nodded and was about to finish the exorcism not as eloquent as I was before but I was still pronouncing them correctly. 

“Oops.” Sam said, “Doesn’t seem to be working, sweetheart. See, I learned a few new tricks.” Sam started to speak in Latin and I couldn’t believe what happened next. 

The fire that was on the hearth grew and made my face burn. Papers and things started to fly around the room because of the wind that wasn’t there a second before.

“This isn’t going like I pictured. What’s going on, Bobby” Dean said.

He walked over to Sam and found a brand. It was a circle with a line that came halfway through it. 

“It’s a binding link! It’s like a lock. It's locked itself inside of Sam’s body.”

“What the Hell do we do?” I yelled over the wind in the room. 

“I don’t know!” 

And the whole time this was going on Sam was still speaking Latin when there was a noise and a crack appeared in the Key of Solomon. 

“There. That’s better.” 

Sam looked at Bobby and he flew across the room. I ran to Bobby’s body; it was slumped around with all of the books. Dean was also thrown across the room in a similar fashion as Bobby but in the opposite direction. Sam looked at me and then in a low evil voice. 

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. I won't hurt the little baby inside you. At least not yet.” 

I looked back at Bobby to check and make sure that he was breathing. Sam broke his bindings and started to move around the room to Dean. 

“You know when people want to describe the worst possible thing… They say it’s like Hell?” Sam started to punch Dean in the face. “Well, there’s a reason for that. Hell is like, uh…” Sam paused for a moment then punched Dean again. “… Well, it’s like Hell, even for demons,” Sam just kept hitting Dean over and over again. “It’s a prison made of bone and flesh and blood and fear. And you sent me back there.”

From across the room, I looked at Sam and in a low voice but loud enough to tell what I was saying. “Meg.” 

“No… not anymore. Now I’m Sam. By the way… I saw your dad there,” Sam was squeezing the place on Dean’s shoulder where he was shot. “He says ‘howdy,’” Dean was in so much pain and I couldn’t stand watching. “All that I had to hold on to was that I would climb out one day and that I was gonna torture you, nice and slow, like pulling the wings off an insect. But whatever I do to you, It’s nothing compared to what you do to yourself, is it? I can see it in your eyes, Dean. You’re worthless. You couldn’t save your dad, and deep down, you know that you can’t save your brother. They’d have been better off without you” With those last words Sam was about to deliver another hard punch to Dean’s face but I grabbed his arm in one hand catching him off guard. In my other hand, I had a hot poker from the fireplace. I pressed it against the binding link on Sam’s arm and he let out a loud scream. 

In that moment the demon came out of him Sam fell to the floor as I took a step back. Bobby was now standing next to me as we watched the two brothers. Sam had a confused look on his face and Dean watched his brother. Sam gripped his arm tightly where I had made a fresh brand on his skin and I took the poker back to the fireplace. I felt a little bad that he was in pain but not so bad because we did save his life. 

“Sammy?” Dean asked 

Sam looked between all of us and asked, “Did I miss anything?” 

And with that Dean punched Sam in the face and let out a frustrated yell. Sam just clutched the side of his face, but still didn’t understand what was going on. Both boys were in pain so Bobby sent me to the kitchen to first sterilize some tools as well as to get ice for their bruises. 

“By the way, you really look like crap, Dean,” Sam said. 

“Yeah, right back at you,” Dean said. 

I walked in and Bobby was right behind me. I was wearing a tank top showing off my tattoos and Bobby had two charms for Sam and Dean that were identical to my anti-possession tattoo. Then Bobby got a serious look on his face. 

“What’s wrong, Bobby?” 

“You boys ever hear of a hunter named Steve Wandell?” 

“Why do you ask?” 

“Just heard from a friend, Wandell’s dead — Murdered in his own house. You wouldn’t know anything about that.”

“No, Sir. Never heard of the guy.” 

“Dean.” Sam tried to protest. 

“Good. Keep it that way. Wandell’s buddies are looking for someone or something to string up.”

“They’re not gonna slow down to listen to reason,” I added sitting on the edge of the desk. I knew that Anthony would be a part of that group because Wandell was one of his mentors. 

“You understand what I’m saying?” 

“We better hit the road… If, uh, you can remember where we parked the car.” Dean said to Sam over my head. He leaned down and kissed my head, “Good to see you, sweetheart.” 

“Good to see you too, Dean.” I kissed his jaw and looked away. 

“Here. Take these.” Bobby handed Dean and Sam the charms. 

“What are they?” Sam asked. Dean studied it for a minute and look at the tattoo on my collarbone. 

“Charms,” Bobby said. “They’ll fend off possession.” 

“That Demon’s still out there. This will stop it from getting back up in you.” I said. 

“That sounds vaguely dirty, but, uh, thanks,” Dean said to Bobby. 

“You’re welcome,” Bobby said. “You boys be careful, now.” 

“You too,” Sammy said. Put his arm around my middle and whispering into my ear. “Kelly, thanks. And are you okay?” 

“I am fine, and anytime, Sammy.” 

I moved to stand next to Bobby and he put his arm around my shoulder as we waved goodbye to the Winchesters. Dean turned around, winked at me, and threw the ice pack towards me. I smiled and walked back to the kitchen. 

“Why didn’t you say anything about the baby?” 

“Because Dean doesn’t need to know and Sam knows because of the Demon.” 

“It’s none of my business, but you will need to tell him.” 

“He knows about me and Anthony, just not how serious we are and that’s okay.” 

I talked to Anthony, we decided that it would be better if I stayed with Bobby and stopped hunting as much as I used to. I had been there for almost a month and a half. I was starting to show because I was about 3 and a half months pregnant. That was when Bobby got a call from Sam and Dean about a hunt that they were struggling with. Bobby and I left to see if we could help figure out just what they were hunting.


End file.
